ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Valkyrei 11/23/12
Roleplayers: Kirei, Soudai, Chihiro, Nobuu Order up: xKireiHimex: ~Kirei walked through the thundergate with a loud boom she still was holding her teammate in her arms “umm lets see where it was again..”-Kirei looked around as she then would walk over to a place it had the name barbecue in it but she couldnt read the full name “here it is i think..”-Kirei would wave to her Sensei she wasnt sure if she would see it as she would step inside as a man asked Kirei for how many she wanted a table “a table for three persons please”-she would answer the man. The man would walk over to a table for three persons Kirei would follow him as he started to walk to a table. Kirei would place Chi down slowly o none of the chairs so she wouldnt get hurt or something nor fall to a side as she would sit down herself as she then waited for their Sensei to come sit with them before she ordered anything. The man waited for their order in the meantime as he would take his notebook in his hand to take their order on it~ Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She was half carried half pulled through the gate by Kirei, her stomach complaining the whole way. The loudh thundering nois was bearly audible amongst the busy street shops and noone seemed to care either. She limped towards where ever Kirei led her and sat down on the table. She slumped down on the table and groaned and her complaining stomach, her eye lids felt heavy on her face.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai had dropped off Chihiro's friend Akio at the hospital, then after making sure he would get the care he needed she headed back for the village. Using the body flicker, she was there in a little to no time, her genins weren't waiting for too long. Soudai sighed heavily, she needed to relax for a bit away from a crowd.. "Girls.." She said standing behind them from the body flicker. "Order yet?" She asked sitting down at the table on one of the ends. "Sake please." She said to a nearby waitress. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked to her Sensei but she wasnt really hungry she wanted most of all that Chi got something to eat since she needed it much more then herself. Kirei looked then to Chi as she waited for her to order something. "i hope you dont mind that i dont eat anything Sensei. Chi needs it more then me im just not so hungry right now" Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She groaned weakly and glanced at the waitress.-"I want meat...."-She then looked at her senpai with a weak smile-"Hi Soudai senpai..."- She looked back teh woman with a hungry eyed stare, as if she were about to start eating the table itself.- NamikazeSoudai: "Two of that.." Soudai said kind for the order of meat, her sake came to her and she poured it into a cup and downed it. "OoO ouch..I haven't drank since that party with Itsy.." She mumbled randomly a little known fact, looking over at Chihiro. "Why are you so hungry? Didn't eat breakfast?" She asked curiously, sipping her sake now rather than downing it like a drunker. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would smile as she looked to Chi and her Sensei as she was glad Chi ordered something but it seems she used to much of her chakra when she was helping Akio~ Guest_HatakeChihiro: "I was trying to help Akio...and I did something I had never done before so I used up a lot more chakra all at once than I had ever tried before. Probably used more than I needed to because I wasn't sure I’d make it...."- She would have at least saved him if the explosion had occurred, she now knew that much. "At least now I know what I am capable of and know how my limits. I’m going to try and get better control on how much chakra I need for that…or start carrying bbq in my pouch….- Her eyebrow raised at her Senseis comment on drinking with someone else.-“Why weren’t we invited to this party?”- She frowned a little but then perked dup as the plate of meat arrived. Her mouth watered and she took out the black chop sticks from her pouch, clapping her hands together and bowing her head.-“ITADAKIMASU ~! “- She instantly dug into the meat, eating at a speed that would surprise anyone that had never seen her eat. She looked as if half a dumpling could fill her up but in truth she was a ramen eating champion in her home land. Her pale skin started getting what little color it could and her eyes started shining with life again. Meat really was the greatest joy in life. She savored the delicious tastes and the warmness of it, chewing and swallowing then eating more.- NamikazeSoudai: She smiled and begun to ate too, avoiding the question that was asked. Quite frankly, at the time neither one of them were around, she had asked Jinora but naturally her sister had declined, not really into hanging with her sister it seemed. So what was going to be a party turned out to be a date with Itsy.. "This is good.." She said kindly, although she had ate it before, some things were nice to re-visit for her tastebuds. Soudai passed Chihiro some of her sake in a little cup, nodding at her as if saying it was alright. Kirei was 16 now, she could get alcohal without needing an adult, so she didn't offer her any. "Regain your energy girls.." xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked up to her Sensei as she then would call for the waitress "umm sake and some meat please think i can use some energy for my training with Setsu soon.."-Kirei smiled a bit as she waited for her order- Sake?!: Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She started choking on a piece of meat and reached for the closest thing to her, a small white cup Soudai had just passed to her. She took it and brought it to her lips, chugging down its contents. Her eyes opened wide as her through felt the stinging burning sensation that was alcohol for the very first time. It made her cough several times before she stuck her tongue out in an odd manner and made a ñyeee sound.-"What is this!?"- She looked up at her sensei with an odd half thankful, half disgusted expression and sticking out her tongue that would be hilarious. She had never had alcohol and there was no way to tell how her body would react except time. – NamikazeSoudai: Soudai giggled a little, not replying to her and passing her some water instead. Chihiro always seemed to have a way to make things cute.. She drank a bit more and ate some more. Soon Soudai had a redden face from the alcohal she was drinking, it had been too long since she drank like this. Soudai looked back at Chihiro, exaimining her carefully, the white hair, the shortness, the cuteness, she mumbled; "I wish your my daughter..been..be fun to wake up each days with yous there.." she layed her head down onto her arms which were on the table. "..me and Itsy adopt you.." She giggled, thrusting her glass into the air. "Whoooo!!" xKireiHimex: ~Kirei got her order as she would eat some of the meat and drink some of the sake as she listened~ Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro finished eating the meat on her plate and suddenly felt odd. A weird unfamiliar rush of adrenaline all over her body made her stand up.-"Why is are you floating?- She had a burst of giggles escape her lips.-“Hehe Silly meat you can't fly !"- There were bits of fried chicken, fried beef and pork floating all over above them. She started climbing on the table, knees first, with a hungry look on her face.-“Come here…hehehe…I wanna eat you!”- The black cloth that covered her face fell down on her empty plate revealing her bright red cheeks and more than tipsy expression. She was hallucinating, the truth was that Chihiro had never ingested alcohol in any amount before and had zero alcohol tolerance. She stood on the table, jumping up trying to grab the floating meat that teased her with mocking giggles. Her feet were inches from breaking the plate. All meanwhile, Soudai was drunk and thinking about adopting her, the loud shout that escaped her lips made Chihiro jump up again, the table shook. At this point the waitres came around concerned. – NamikazeSoudai: Soudai looked up at her, giggling a little and letting her have her fun for a bit before. She grabbed Chichi from around her waist and pulled her down from the table, momentarily having her sit in her lap before she scooted her off of herself and pushed her bottom forward. "Go play Chichi!" Soudai said with a smile, looking over at Kirei for a moment. "..That's my daughter.." She giggled, watching Chichi and her iamgination come to life thanks to the alcohal. Soudai might be drunk right now, but she wouldn't let something happen to people around her, like Chihiro getting too close to the stove that was built into the table and burning herself. "Hey Kirei..When is your wedding..? xKireiHimex: xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would giggle as she sees Chi as she then looked up to her Sensei "umm we dont have a date yet"-Kirei would scratch her head a bit she hoped she had a date caus she wanted to be his wife already. it seemed Kirei was the only one that couldnt get drunk from the sake ~ ? HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro blinked as she was pulled down, a small gasp escaping her lips. She was pushed and then lightly patted to move away. She grinned and started chasing imaginary protein around the shop. At first people were startled but then they all started giggling, laughing and going awww. Since Chi looked like a little kid still with her height, size, skin color, hair color and over all look...people found it cute that she was playing with her imaginary friends. If they knew how old she really was she would be kicked out instantly. She started rolling on the floor; the waiters simply stepped over her to bring the food to the tables. They chuckled at her giggle fits and her random battle cries at the invisible meat.-“OY ~! I almost got ya ! Cockadoodle do to you too! Moooooo~!!!”- Then she would burst out laughing again. After a few minutes of this she suddenly disappeared. She had sunk into the ground in her tipsy mood and moved under the dirt to the outside of the shop. She popped her head out and rolled onto the street.-“Oyyyyy wait up !! hehe.”- She bolted down the street, giggling and chasing an unknown food. People stared at her and gave her odd looks then ignored her. Even drunk she had no presence. Before long she had disappeared into the crowed, they would probably need help finding her.- Hallucinations: NobuAkimichi: -I couldn’t help but feel a little awkward and out of place as I went ahead with a rather… Odd training that I did every month for my physical strength and stamina. It may not look like the best, but it was just another thing that I did for another workout, since all the other ones got boring. Sweat poured off my face as I did so, my face flustered and a shade of light red with the movements I made, but it wasn’t on my feet that I did so. But rather, I was doing a hand stand, and walking on my hands. This was especially difficult when over my wrist were large training weights, making every time I picked my arm up, then supporting the weight of my body, so difficult. I had done quiet a few laps like this around the village, taking different streets and paths instead of just a set one. It wasn’t until I began to work my though yet another street did I happen to notice a rather familiar face. It was that of a young girl, Chihiro, but I oddly enough couldn’t really remember her odd name. Usually I was pretty good at remembering names, but her name was much to related to an animal that I could actually compare her to. She was small, quick, and seemed clumsy. I wondered if perhaps she began to have a little bit of an attitude, her cheeks would puff out like a Chipmunk eating nuts. The thought almost made me laugh and lose my balance while walking on my hands. Something seemed a little off about here though, she seemed to be stumbling around, chasing something that wasn’t floating around in the air. Wondering what kind of reaction I could get out of her with the approach of doing a hand stand, I moved towards her, with my head tilted.- Hey there, Chipmunk… Are you okay? HatakeChihiro: -She had been out run by the meat; it was hovering high above her as she stumbled through the street. She was very tipsy and chuckled at herself for no reason every few seconds. She stopped, tripping on her own feet, when she heard someone call her name.-"huh?"- Se tilted her head to the side, her face was flushed red and she had a drunken grin on her lips. She squinted her eyes and peer inside an alley way trying to see who called her. What she saw made her gasp and her eyes opened wide in surprise…a giant DANGO STICK. It was glistening in the dim paper lamp lights, just hovering above the ground, floating towards her. It was as if it was dancing, tempting…taunting her to eat it. She didn’t hesitate. She bolted into a full sprint directly at it and when she was half way there she leap to the side, running alongside the wall. Her small, light body ran towards it at great speed and then leaped off the wall in a half cartwheel to tackle it with great force. Had she landed, the Dango stick would have fallen to the ground hard, with her small mouth nibbling on it as if starving. She would make small nibbling noises and have a blissfully happy expression on her reddened face. She had no idea she had actually just rammed into Nobu, making him land flat on the floor with her on top of his back nibbling on shoulder. - NobuAkimichi: -I had appraoched Chihiro somewhat confused with how she was acting; I didn't understand why she was staring up into the sky at nothing, maybe she saw a rare bird or something... But then I noticed after I had shouted out her name in a hello, her attention shot from that, to obviously something that got her excited... Were my BBQ potatoe chips hanging out of my shinobi pouch...? What was... I couldnt help but sort of freeze with the sight of her running at me. I was in no place to manuver, dodge, or any of the sort since I was in a hand stand, I was tired from the multiple laps, and not to mention the weights around my wrists now felt as though they were bolted to the ground from my exaustion. I had no choice but to try and back myself up slowly, but before I could get a hand back, she was already upon me from the wall I was going to shift around, turning on my wrist, but again, the was no prevail from my hands.- W-w-w...Wait! Chihiro! What are you---?! UGH! Taking the full force of her tackle, I gasped softly as I was tackled and my body was tipped over. My legs kicked about, hoping to find some sort of way to catch himself, or maybe propell himself into flight of some manner to escape this fall. But in the slow motion movement of taking the tackle, I began to decend upon the ground until my body made cotact with a loud THUNK. Chihiro found her place, mounted upon me as I then felt her nibbling upon the flak jacket I was wearing.- Chihiro?! Are you in some kind of Genjutsu? -I had thought maybe someone had coppied my own genjutsu of the Cookie downpour, but who knew...- HatakeChihiro: "Dango Dango Yummy yummy Dango ~" She hummed this little tune as she bit and pulled on his clothes. Then she was surprised by a loud voice very close to her ear. She blinked and looked up at him, his voice knocking her out of her fantasy momentarily.-"Nobu senpai? Where did the Dango go? hehehe..."- She burst out in giggles at the word dango, then looked forward towards the street. The flying meats had floated towards them, mocking her in squeaky voices.-"Oy ! I WILL EAT YOU ! Pigs don't fly you silly pork chop! Get down here! "- She pointed at the air, the unique smell of sake escaping her lips and making its way to Nobu's face. It wasn't a strong scent but the presence of it would surely surprise him. She rolled over him and stumbled on her knees reaching for the invisible meats. She fell three times and then got back up, laying against the wall reaching up then falling back on her knees giggling.-"You’re a fast lil chicken wing aren't cha! hehe..."- She started another giggling fit, seeming to forget the mans presence.- NobuAkimichi: -I couldn't help but allow my nose to wrinkle slightly at the scent of liquor that came from Chihiro's mouth, a brows almost rising in shock.- ... Sake?! -I spoke under my beath as I gave a shallow gasp in complete suprise. Chihiro was only but a child, twelve years old. Where... Did she get a hold of liquor. Enough to get her to the point of hallucinations?! I thought it was funny and amusing at first, but now it grew into a great amount of concern as she had wobbled around, yelling at things that didn't exist before stumbling onto the ground a couple of times, then into a wall.- Ahhya... Chi.. -Her actual name had yet again slipped my mind, and I went ahead to pin her with this nick name that I had spontaneously came up with.- Chipmunk... What happened to you... -I shook my head, almost glad that I was the one who had stumbled upon her in this state, and wanted to get her out of the public eye rather quickly to avoid having some misguided thoughts or opinions on the young girl. Allowing my feet to carry myself next to her, I knelt down and smiled softly to her, my soft brown eyes searching to get contact with her own.- Seems like you might be hungry, would you like to go get a bite at my place? At least there, you won't have to worry about the food flying too far away from ya'. -The thought that an assortment of food just simply... floating around had caused me to try and imagine it, and coudln't help but allow a smile creep over my lips. Knowing good and well that Chihiro was going to be unable to walk her way there, I offered a hand to help her up.- I'll even give you a piggy back ride there, if you would like. HatakeChihiro: -She looke dup at him in utter silence as he spoke, the giggles from only a second ago fading instantly with his voice and sweet smile. His soft brown eyes lock on her deep black ones and sent her into a trance. She listened to him speak, his words seeming to escape his lips in a burst of color to swirl around him. It was like a rainbow decided to dance around with the mocking meats, it made her pout.-"No dancing without me!"- She pointed to the empty air above him and then started falling backwards in a sudden haze of dizzyness. She lay flat on the ground, staring at his face and the hovering objects behind him, a headache creeping into her. Then she heard him say somethign about food not runing away, irresistable. She reache dup and grabbed his hand, missed. Tried again, missed. Tried a third time and finnaly managed to hold onto his hand to pull herself up.-"How?.."-She looked at him with intrigue in her eyes.- Category:Yonshigakure Era